Direct current to direct current (“DC to DC”) converters are important components in portable electronic devices such as music players, cellular telephones, and laptop and tablet computers. These complex portable devices include various different types of circuits that each may require a different voltage level. DC to DC converters are used to convert a first voltage level, which may be received from a battery of the portable electronic device, to a plurality of different voltage levels. One example of a frequently used DC to DC converter is a single-inductor, multiple-output (“SIMO”) DC to DC converter. However, conventional SIMO DC to DC converters are either inefficient or have poor handling of load changes.